Heartbeat
by hellosweetiedarling
Summary: Written for the 1sentence challenge on LJ. Brief mention of sex, but nothing explicit. Ben x Ruthie


#01 – Ring

Ruthie eyes the ring Ben gave her when they married, small and delicate, but very simple.

#02 – Hero

Ben is declared a hero in Ruthie's eyes, he saved her from death.

#03 – Memory

Ruthie painfully remembers the day she nearly died, and Ben consoles her as she chokes up while recalling that awful day.

#04 – Box

Carefully, Ben checks the box that arrives at their trailer, simply to reassure Ruthie that nothing is in there that will harm her.

#05 – Run

Ruthie dreams of giving up the carnival life, but realizes she and Ben would not fit into a typical lifestyle.

#06 – Hurricane

Ben realizes the trailer needs tiding up, as it looks like a hurricane hit it.

#07 – Wings

Ruthie wishes she had wings, so she can fly away from the stress.

#08 – Cold

It was cold outside, not normal for Milfay.

#09 – Red

Red lipstick stained her mirror, she could still read the "Sofie is the Omega" written in her favorite shade of lipstick…even a year later.

#10 – Drink

Taking a sip of coffee, Ruthie mulled over the idea of what to do.

#11 – Midnight

Ruthie and Ben lay in their four poster bed, wide awake.

#12 – Temptation

He presses his head against her large breasts, and she smiles, stroking his messy blonde hair.

#13 – View

"I know you like what you see, but look up when you're talkin' to me."

#14 – Music

Humming, she continues to stroke his hair, lovingly running her fingers through his hair.

#15 – Silk

"It's so lovely—my fav'rite color too!" She gushes, admiring the new robe Ben bought her.

#16 – Cover

Ruthie throws the new robe over her and ties a knot to cover her up.

#17 – Promise

"Promise me you'll be alright?" Ruthie asks, her eyes welling up with tears.

#18 – Dream

Ruthie wakes in a cold sweat, her heart pounding.

#19 – Candle

Lighting a candle, Ruthie patiently waits for Ben to return home.

#20 – Talent

Giving up snake charming left Ruthie lost.

#21 – Silence

She lay on his chest, not speaking a single word.

#22 – Journey

If Ruthie were to look back on her journey in her relationship, she could admit she was amazed by the long journey that it took for her and Ben to share a mutual love.

#23 – Fire

A fire burns within, and Ruthie's eyes well up with tears.

#24 – Strength

He holds her close, allowing her to cry.

#25 – Mask

Ben is the only one who has seen Ruthie minus her mask.

#26 – Ice

"Not 'til hell freezes over, you won't!" Ruthie shouts at Lila angrily.

#27 – Fall

Ruthie sat on the ground, and Ben held out his hand to her.

#28 – Forgotten

Sighing, Ruthie realized she had just forgotten what she was going to tell Ben.

#29 – Dance

The sound of jazz in the background of the trailer, she led Ben around, teaching him how to not be clumsy.

#30 – Body

About five foot three, weighing about one hundred thirty pounds, with dark brown hair, big gorgeous brown eyes, and an luscious hourglass figure to boot, Ruthie Hawkins was his wife—and the love of his young life.

#31 – Sacred

"Ben Hawkins, will you take Ruthie to be your wife?"

#32 – Farewells

"Goodbye, sweetheart…just be careful."

#33 – World

The world seemed quite large for Ben, but he knew he'd do alright.

#34 – Formal

She refuses to wear white, but it didn't matter anyway, Ruthie wasn't a virgin.

#35 – Fever

Sick in bed, Ben relished at the thought of his Ruthie taking care of him.

#36 – Laugh

Ben loved Ruthie's laugh, he thought it was cute.

#37 – Lies

"Ben Hawkins, I am your wife. Don't lie to me."

#38 – Forever

"This will change our lives forever…because nothing will be the same."

#39 – Overwhelmed

She was not used to all the attention lavished on her, it overwhelmed her greatly.

#40 – Whisper

Whispering in her ear, Ben made Ruthie smile with what he had said, and she walked away, a smirk on her face.

#41 – Wait

Ruthie waited all day for Ben to come home.

#42 – Talk

There were so many things Ruthie wanted to say to Ben, but little time to do so.

#43 – Search

Frantically, she searches for the words she would like to express.

#44 – Hope

She could only hope he'd be in a good mood.

#45 – Eclipse

Ruthie knew that she had started the eclipse by marryin' him, but she didn't care, because she loved him.

#46 – Gravity

Ben pulls her closer to him, and takes her in his arms.

#47 – Highway

They could hear the sounds of the nearby highway, as they were making love, but were too busy noticing each other to pay attention.

#48 – Unknown

It was unknown where they would be next, but they made the most of the journey.

#49 – Lock

With the door locked, they were left alone.

#50 – Breathe

Sighing, Ruthie nuzzled against Ben, and closed her eyes, a smile on her face.


End file.
